


Eyes of a snake; tongue of a liar

by Buttercup_ghost



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Character Study, Depression, False Identity, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loss of Identity, One Shot, Past Child Abuse, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Short One Shot, Suicide, pretending to be someone else can take a toll on someone, spoilers for the deceiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:45:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost
Summary: And personality of amonster.





	

Ayano smiles.

It's a loop, the moon shining and reflecting the stars in her eyes, but sometimes it seems just a little to strained, and the moon cannot reflect the sun when the sun is not there. It doesn't reach her eyes. it's fake. A lie.

Apart of you thinks that maybe she's like you, putting on a smile for the sake of others, putting on a mask but— no no no, ayano is nothing like you, you're a monster, she is not, and you scold yourself for comparing you two.

 

 

You're ayano now, except not really, fabricated stars in your eyes that shine like the sun. It's a beautiful illusion, for you to become someone as pretty as your sister. She is kind, where as you— you are not. She frets, as if acting like a completely different person than you are is something new to you. It's not, of course, you've been acting all your life, after all.

  
It's almost too easy to pretend to be her, but you suppose that it's always easy for a monster to deceive, playing the part of a sheep when you are a wolf is natural, no? But in the end you aren't her, you aren't ayano, you're just the rotten corpse of the boy known as Kano. You couldn't truly become anything else, only trick people into thinking it.

You would never be someone like her, you would only be a monster.

Ayano was a angel, you're sure of it.

You didn't realize that angels would fall until too late, until your hand reached out to stop her, until your eyes widened and facade cracked, until she smile a smile that hurt more than anything you thought ever would and—

 

 

Ayano's death was ruled a suicide.

 

 

 

You hate him. Kisaragi Shintaro is selfish and cruel, and it's his fault she's dead. You hate him. You say it again and again, bitterness coiling in your stomach. You hate him. You can almost believe it. _Almost_.

(The truth is the one you hate most is yourself, and no matter how hard you try your the one person you can't deceive.)

 

  
You dig a blade to your skin—you were you, you were you, you were you—blood bleeding out a crimson red, proving no lies where near. You wonder why ayano claimed to like such a shade. Was it truly the color of heros? Such a maddening color, the color of wine stinking up her breath, palm print on your face as you choke out a "M-mom", the color of blood as it splatters on the intruder, hands shaking and you left to be swallowed up whole, the color of her scarf fluttering down down down as you scream—too little, too late—and of eyes—your eyes—such a burning color, it was only beautiful for its tragedy.

Sometimes people said you had eyes like a snake.


End file.
